


Nighthawks

by Retro_Vanilla



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Vanilla/pseuds/Retro_Vanilla
Summary: Becky, Charlotte and lots of coffee.





	Nighthawks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Becky / Charlotte pairing, so hopefully it's not too horrible.

It was two o’clock in the morning in a diner somewhere in Pittsburgh, and Becky Lynch was on her fifth cup of coffee. She had spent the last few hours sitting across from Charlotte discussing their upcoming match, talking about the most recent episode of a television show they had watched together and attempting to fill in the blanks of last week’s drunken night out with Sasha and Bayley.

As usual, the conversation had started off friendly and the notepad on the table between them was decorated with scribbles and illustrations of badly-drawn stick figures in what was supposed to be a wrestling ring. Becky had made no apologies about the fact that while she may have been an artist in the ring, the same could not be said about her drawing skills. Charlotte had sniggered at what appeared to be herself being put in to a painful-looking wrestling hold and in response, Becky shoved the paper towards her and dared her to draw something better. The blonde beauty politely declined.

Once Becky had pulled the notepad back towards her, she had spent the next while writing down ideas at a frantic pace which she wasn’t sure even made sense, to which she would blame on the overabundance of caffeine in such a short space of time. It was late, after all. At the corner of her eye, she could see the dirty white sneakers of the waitress and when she looked up, the older woman was standing at the side of their booth, the lukewarm kettle heavy in her hand.

“Another coffee?” The waitress asked.

“Sure, why not?” Becky replied, hovering the mug towards the woman. It trembled gently in her hand, which lead the redhead to chuckle and place it back on to the table to prevent coffee from going everywhere. “Probably should make this the last one, don’t ya think?”

The waitress made a noise behind a closed mouth and gave the smallest nod that Becky had ever seen, filling up the mug about three-quarters before shuffling away to her post behind the counter.

“So as I was saying...” Becky resumed, pointing to the paper in front of her. “...I think if I swing the chair, you should duck, then I turn around, swing it again but you—” She looked up from the pad and frowned, noticing that Charlotte’s elbow was on the table, her head resting on her hand and her eyes firmly closed, deep breaths fluttering through those gorgeous lips of hers.

“Hey... HEY!” The Irish lass slammed a palm down, causing everything on the table to shudder wildly, as well as sending a few splashes of coffee erupting over her book. “Sorry!” She quickly shouted over to the counter, before returning a glare to her blonde-haired companion.

Charlotte jerked up, pulling her head away from her hand and blinking rapidly. “What! I’m awake! I’m listening!” She yawned in to the back of her hand. “I choke you with the kendo stick, sounds good.”

The white of Becky’s eyes nearly turned the same colour as her hair. “We were talkin’ about that twenty minutes ago!”

Charlotte frowned. “Don’t be silly. My eyes were closed for about five seconds. _Ten_ at the most,” she looked down at her watch. “Anyway... Becky, it’s so late. We both should have been asleep _hours_ ago.”

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ for taking our match so seriously!” She pouted, leaning back in to the chair of the booth and folding her arms in a childish way.

“Don’t be like that! You know I want our match to be perfect too! But we have all day tomorrow and the day after to plan it. In fact, I’ve pretty much memorised what we’re going to do because we haven’t stopped talking about it for _four days straight_!”

Charlotte slid her hand across the sticky surface of the table and stopped at the half-way point, tapping her fingers gently. Becky always looked so damn cute when she was angry, or at least pretending to be mad, especially the way her jaw clenched, her brows dropped and lips shriveled to about half their size. Charlotte couldn’t help herself from smiling at the thought, and despite fighting it, she was too tired to hold it back any more and her own lips began to curl up at the corners.

“It’s not funny.” Becky fumed, though her arms slowly parted and eventually one of her hands reached out and gently met with Charlotte’s hand, their fingers joining and snaking together.

“It is funny.” Charlotte continued to smirk.

“It’s not.”

Charlotte blew Becky a kiss and rather than return one, Becky brought the mug to her lips and gulped a few times. Becky knew she couldn’t stay mad at the blonde woman sitting across from her and it was a weakness that her girlfriend frequently exploited.

“Maybe it’s time for bed,” Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the shaking ceramic cup as her thumb softly stroked Becky’s fingers.

“It’s only two o’clock,” Becky licked away the caffeine from her lips.

“And we’re up at eight.”

“Eight?”

“Yes, eight. We’re getting up early and having breakfast, remember? I don’t want to sleep in until lunch time again.”

While Charlotte liked to get up early—unlike Becky, who appreciated the finer comforts of staying in bed for as long as she could—she did enjoy spending as much time lying next to her girlfriend as possible. There had been days were the pair never left their hotel room, either getting up to things behind a locked door or just snuggled up to each other, talking about the most ridiculously random things.

Becky rolled her eyes, “This place does breakfast, y’know.” She patted the tattered red leather next to her on the booth. “We could just… go for a nap... wake up... and order some pancakes.” It was Becky’s turn to smile, but instead she got a glare from Flair. “All right, all right. Time for bed.”

“You’re a pain in the _arse_ , Lynch.” Charlotte whispered with a practised impression of her Irish girlfriend and leaned forward just as Becky beamed back a mischievious smirk.

Their lips were inches from each other and Becky closed her eyes in anticipation for the taste, but instead she felt the tight squeeze of fingers grabbing her cheeks.

“And I’m _so_ looking forward to slapping you this Sunday,” Charlotte pulled her close and joined their lips for a brief kiss. “I really _love_ my job sometimes.”


End file.
